


The Hamilsquad Goes To Disney World- An American Musical

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Asexual Eliza, Disney World, F/F, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Modern AU, Non Binary Herc, meggy, mulette, the squad goes to disney
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Lisbeth is miserably sick and actually felt like writing today, but instead of writing the next chapter for It's Better To Burn writes a thousand-word story about the Hamilsquad going to Disney World.





	1. EPCOT

They started off with EPCOT.  
Maria insisted that they go on Spaceship Earth first, since it was right there anyway, and Eliza freaked out over it going backwards on the POV video that Peggy had shown her on the drive down (she was a fraidy cat). Angelica eventually bribed her with ice cream and Minnie Mouse and she got on. Everyone was split into pairs, Angelica and Eliza, Peggy and Maria, John and Alexander, and Gilbert and Hercules.   
Eliza ended up really enjoying the ride, and Herc was NOT impressed by it. He was the type of person who liked big thrill rides, and he was itching to get on Mission Space. So they went there next.  
Peggy, Angelica, and Maria hadn't shown Eliza a POV of Mission Space, and somehow managed to keep Eliza from figuring out about the difference between the Green Team and the Orange Team, and Eliza was not happy, at all.   
Alex and John weren't happy with their Orange Team experience either, and the three teamed up to try and pout their way out of another ride on Mission Space.  
So they ended up going to the Character Spot.  
Peggy and Maria posed with every character, Eliza had a great time with Minnie Mouse, and Angelica made sure that nobody forgot to get their autograph books signed.  
After that, they went to The Seas, rode the Nemo ride with John pointing out types of coral and fish, and then cooing over every single little thing in the aquarium part. Then they did Turtle Talk with Crush and John asked so many questions just to see if Disney had their facts right that Alexander had to hold John's hands to keep them from being raised again.  
And then Alex bought John a turtle pushy and John kissed him. Alex, not the turtle.  
After that, they went on the one intense ride that Eliza actually wanted to do, Test Track. Peggy and Maria made a car designed to go extremely fast and like nothing else, Angelica let Eliza do her thing and had no idea what Eliza put on the car, John and Alex made a green car made specifically for fuel efficiency, and Gilbert and Herc made what appeared to be a monster truck.  
The cars sat six people, and it was decided that Peggy, Maria, and Eliza would sit in one row, Angelica, John and Alexander would sit behind them, and Gilbert and Herc would sit with strangers, in exchange for John and Alexander having to sit with strangers next time they couldn't all fit together.  
Interestingly enough, in the car with most everyone in it, John and Alexander's car and Peggy and Maria's car tied with the number of challenges won, and Eliza and Angelica only won once.  
And then they turned the corner to the outside world.  
Everyone in the front seat started screaming, but not because they were afraid, well, Eliza might've been, but mostly because everyone's hair was loose and nobody could see because they had three heads of hair in their faces and mouths. Angelica, the only one who'd styled her hair, laughed. Alexander clung to John who was already holding his turtle for dear life, and begged his boyfriend to protect him from the screaming hairy ladies.   
When they got off, Alexander pretended to be afraid of Maria, Peggy, and Eliza, and Peggy nearly hit him. Angelica just gave everyone two hair ties and a turn with her hairbrush, and everyone was fine. However, Peggy put Alexander's hair up in pigtails, saying that he had to pay for his teasing.  
In the end, Maria and Peggy's car won, John and Alexander were second, Gilbert and Hercules were second in their car but third when their scores were compared to the other's, and Eliza and Angelica last.  
They did some other things in the Future World, and then Eliza and Herc, the resident Frozen Superfans, dragged everyone to the World Showcase so that they could ride the Frozen ride before the lines got too insane, even though they did have a fast pass for later.  
The line was forty minutes long already.  
Eliza and Hercules started the entire mob of people waiting to ride to start singing Frozen songs, and John named his turtle Elsa, despite having never watched Frozen.  
When Eliza and Hercules figured out that John had never seen Frozen, they promised that they'd be watching it tonight.  
After they finally got on the ride, rode it, and got off, all the girls and Herc squealed over the gift shop and nobody actually bought anything, because they'd decided beforehand that on EPCOT day they'd look at all stores in the World Showcase, make notes of things they liked, and then take the boats back to the places they wanted to actually buy things from. Despite Gilbert and the Schuylers being rich, they'd decided that each person only got one souvenir and perhaps a pressed coin.  
Herc kissed their boyfriend out of absolutely nowhere, and then John kissed Alex and Peggy kissed Maria and Eliza complained about all the kissing, even though she had no desire to kiss or be kissed. And John and Alexander managed to herd everyone out so that they could go around the other counties.  
Everyone found something new to coo over in every country, and Peggy, Gilbert, Eliza, and Alexander were the lucky ones who got to drink. Maria, Herc, John, and Angelica stayed sober to herd everyone around and keep everyone, especially Peggy, from buying seventeen pretzels in Germany. Though, she'd probably have tried to do that sober, too.  
After completing one round of the World Showcase, it was five forty in the afternoon, everyone was sobering up since the non-drunks had made them stop drinking after France, and they all did the short film theatre, went back to Norway and had dinner at Akershus, rode Frozen Ever After (after another forty minute wait; the fast pass let them skip 20 minutes) and Peggy bought a Norwegian Precious Moments doll in the gift shop.  
They then walked back to Mexico, rode the Three Cabalerros, and mostly talked throughout the ride, it was quite boring, and then took the boat to Germany, where Angelica got a Snow White plushy and allowed Peggy to buy everyone two pretzels, despite the fact that they'd just eaten, and they ate them as they watched the fireworks. After the fireworks, they trekked back to the Future World, rode Test Track again (Gilbert and Herc won, Maria and Peggy second, John and Alexander third, and Eliza and Angelica fourth) and then walked out to Angelica's minivan and went back to the hotel.  
Once everyone had showered and gotten ready for bed, and the couch bed was pulled out and the air mattresses up, (since there were eight of them, they'd gotten a room with two Queen beds, a pull out couch, and brought two air mattresses. All the couples slept together and Eliza and Angelica slept on the air mattresses). Herc and Eliza made good on their promise and made John watch Frozen. When he said at the end that he wasn't impressed, Eliza, Angelica, Peggy, Herc, and Maria attacked John with pillows.  
They did eventually go to sleep that night, believe it or not.


	2. Magic Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to the magic kingdom. Stuff happens

On Magic Kingdom day, Peggy woke everyone up an hour and a half before park opening. She said over and over that it was because the rented condo only had two showers and she wanted to get to the park at the opening, but it could've just been that she was excited.  
When they did finally get there, they hightailed it to the Seven Dwarves Mine Train, even though they had a fast pass for it later, they wanted to ride it while the line was short.  
Eliza absolutely loved the ride, and said that she'd ride Space Mountain later. Peggy set up a betting pool for that.   
On their way to Peter Pan, Eliza saw a shop selling mouse ears and got distracted. She got a pair of 'bride' Minnie Mouse ears, Angelica got a rose gold pair, Peggy got the butterfly headband ears, and Maria got the silver ones. Herc convinced Gilbert, Alexander, and John to get ear hats with their names embroidered on the back, and he and the embroider got into a conversation about embroidery thread. They would've kept at it if Gilbert hadn't dragged them away.  
They did go to Peter Pan's Flight, but they got sidetracked by the carousel, which they rode, Princess Fairytale Hall, where Eliza made everyone meet her favourite princess, Cinderella, and Rapunzel, while the line was short. Then came Pooh, but they did finally get to Peter Pan. Unfortunately, because they'd taken awhile getting there, they had to wait thirty minutes. Thirty minutes with Peggy trying to start the queue singing songs from Peter Pan and Mary Poppins, thirty minutes of the queue stubbornly refusing.   
After that, Alexander tugged everyone to the Haunted Mansion with the help of Peggy, Maria, and Gilbert, and then promptly regretting it on the ride out of actual terror. To cheer his boyfriend up, John got everyone to Splash Mountain.  
Alexander didn't really like it because he realised too soon he was wearing a white shirt.  
So they decided to go get lunch. They had a reservation at Be Our Guest restaurant and it was almost time for it, so Alexander suffered all the way there, and all during lunch.  
"This food isn't very good," Peggy said, who'd ordered the Vegetable Quiche.   
"It doesn't actually taste like French food! We put too much hope into Disney," Gilbert grumbled.  
After lunch, Peggy spotted Belle and there was a flurry of autographs and pictures, especially since this was Peggy's favourite princess.   
After that, they decided to head to Tommorowland. Maria checked on her phone Space Mountain's wait time, and when it was discovered that it was only twenty minutes long, they were all being dragged there.  
Eliza was anxious throughout the queue, but destroyed everyone in the little mini games along the way.   
When they finally got on, Maria screamed to Peggy that she'd see her on the other side, juuust as their space ship car thingy turned the corner.   
Eliza screeched for about five seconds, then realised it really wasn't so bad and laughed and even put her hands up.  
Maria and Peggy were the only others who put their hands up, everyone else thought they were crazy, and told them so on the walk out.  
"What can we say, we're coaster geeks!" Maria said.  
"Hey, Liza, now that youve ridden that successfully, you can be a coaster geek too!" Peggy said.  
"Really? Do I get a prize?" Eliza laughed.  
"Your prize is becoming one of the giants that the fraidy cats look up to as they ride kiddie rides and we ride monster rides. You're gonna love the Rock N Rollerf Coaster and Tower Of Terror and Expedition Everest tomorrow!" Peggy said.  
"Great, now we've lost another fraidy cat," Herc grumbled jokingly.  
"Don't worry, Herc, we'll start our own club, Les Fraidy Chats! Embrace our nickname, but in French," Gilbert said.  
"Awesome, can I join your club?" Alex asked.  
"No, you actually enjoyed Space Mountain, you're as good as an infiltrator to the Coaster Geeks," Herc laughed.  
"Fine! ⎌John and I will start our own club, the, ah, We Moderately Enjoy Coasters Club!" Alex said, scowling.  
"How about we stop creating clubs before we have sixteen of them and use our Tommorowland Speedway fast passes?" Angelica suggested.  
"Good idea, sis," Eliza said.  
"The first person to finish that isn't in a club can join Les Fraidy Chats!" Gilbert shouted.  
"I'm gonna whoop your butts," Alex said.   
"This is why I wouldn't let him drive on the way down," John laughed.  
"You're in the We Moderately Enjoy Coasters Club, Alex!" Maria scolded.  
"Well, the We Moderately Enjoy Coasters club has now been disbanded. So there," Alex said.  
They got in line, waited 15 minutes, then got cars. Tommorowland Speedway had been updated so that you actually kind of raced, instead of all being stuck on one rail, you were all side-by-side at the start, and the car had more than two speeds. Alex and John got in together with Alex at the wheel, Maria and Peggy with Peggy at the wheel, Eliza and Angelica with Angie at the wheel, and Gilbert and Herc with Gilbert at the wheel.   
While they waited for the group ahead of them to finish, everyone who had enough hair to do so put their hair up, and this only excluded Herc, who retied his bandana. And then the light turned green.  
Maria and Peggy ended up winning, with Alex and John second, Eliza and Angie third, and Gilbert and Herc fourth. Everyone was pretty sure they'd gone slow to prove their Fraidy Chat-ness.  
"So, Alex and John, you can come in our club, but you'll never be truly accepted, for you kinda like coasters," Gilbert offered. "Accept this kind-of membership, or be on your own,"  
"I think we'll be on our own, thanks," John said.   
"Yeah, what John said," Alex said quickly, ruffling his boyfriend's hair.  
After that, everyone went to the Buzz Lightyear ride, and Peggy handed out winnings to the people in the betting pool on Eliza's riding of Space Moutain while waiting. When they got on, she promised to whoop everyone's butts, and did, with a score 3000 points over anyone else's score. Eliza and Angelica, surprisingly, got second place, Alex and John third, and Gilbert and Herc fourth.  
They then did Astro Orbiters, and Alex lamented over how there wasn't anything competitive about this, and in his lament John got the controller joystick thing, and swooped rather than stay in one place. Alex just about lost his lunch while everyone laughed uncontrollably.  
They got a snack at Tommorowland Terrace, and then decided to go to the Peoplemover to relax for a bit. They ended up going around the track three times thanks to a very nice ride operator, and Peggy, Alex, and John got to take naps. Maria took pictures to use against them if needed and sent them to everyone except the people who were asleep. They all agreed that John and Alex looked absolutely adorable asleep on each other.  
After that, they sat down and made up a game plan. It was decided to go to Adventureland, riding Splash Mountain again to cool off (it WAS september in Florida, and it wasn't much over ninety, but the New Yorkers were _hot_. Except John, he was laughing at everyone complaining at the heat. He'd grown up in South Carolina and he was used to this type of weather.) and getting Dole Whips in Adventureland.  
The wait for Splash Mountain wasn't forty minutes, but everyone agreed it was worth it and waited. Maria revealed the pictures of John and Alex and Peggy asleep; Alex was horrified, Peggy didn't care, and John thought Alex was cute.  
Alex again forgot his white shirt and complained after the ride was over.  
They made it to Adventureland and immediately got Dole Whips, and ate them like pigs. They then rode Aladdin's Flying Carpets, and met Jasmine nearby. That made Herc and the girls realise that they hadn't seen enough princesses, but luckily Merida was walking around and they calmed a bit. But they made everyone promise that they'd go back to Princess Fairytale Hall later and see Tiana and Ariel, who'd been the other option when they saw Cinderella and Rapunzel.  
They then went on the Jungle Cruise, and John was in his element, and begged everyone to go again, but eventually agreed to go on Pirates and see Tinker Bell and the other fairies on the way to the castle, where they'd go to Fantasyland to see princesses.  
Nobody except Maria was that impressed with Pirates, who was enthralled with the lady pirate in the red dress, saying it was just like her. Everyone loved the fairies, though.  
They tried to go past the castle to get to Fantasyland, they really did. But a parade was passing by, so they leaned over and around people to try and get glimpses of it.  
They finally got out of there and discovered a fifty minute wait for Tiana and Ariel, so they decided to do stuff and see if it got shorter. Aurora and Snow White happened to be walking around together, so they met them. Then Peggy realised that they hadn't met Mulan in China in EPCOT because Mulan's hours had just ended, leading to a lot of googling to see if they'd find Mulan in the Magic Kingdom. Angelica the Detective got involved and they figured out she was walking around Tommorowland, an odd place for her to be, but the girls and Herc found her and were happy. They then saw that Space Mountain had a ten-minute wait, so everyone rode again, much to the suspicion of Alex.  
When they got back to Fantasyland, they went on the Ariel ride, and then the wait for Tiana and Ariel was only thirty five minutes, so they waited. And they made everyone in line sing songs from the Little Mermaid and The Princess and the Frog.   
Herc, Gilbert, and Tiana went together like cheese, wine, and baguettes. Gilbert and Tiana talked about cooking, and apparently Tiana was a seamstress while saving for her restaurant, and she and Herc talked about annoying customers.   
Ariel, John, and Alex shared a similar bond. Alex's all time favourite Disney movie was The Little Mermaid, and John was an ocean geek, so the three had a very good time together.   
After that, Peggy decided they were digested enough to do the teacups, but Gilbert, Alex, and Eliza, the weak stomachs of the group, nearly threw up in the bushes.   
Since it was nearly time for a Peter Pan's Flight fast pass, they decided to do some gentle rides before leaving the park for dinner, and would come back for a few more rides and the fireworks. So they did It's A Small World twice because of a ten minute line, and then did Peter Pan, then they left the park.  
They went to a small Cuban restaurant and the food was aaaamazing. Then they came back to the park, and did the Carousel of Progress and the Laugh Floor. Alex submitted a joke aimed at lawyers in line and it got read, and Angelica got featured onscreen several times because of her cat shirt.   
After that, they did the Speedway again (Maria and Peggy tied with Angelica and Eliza, because Eliza got a turn at the wheel and she was a _boss_. Maria had opted to not drive, saying that she would rather win again.  
They then got ice cream and hightailed it to the castle, got decent seats, and watched the fireworks, then headed home. Alex made everyone watch the Little Mermaid after showers. But everyone, even him, was asleep after Ursula turned into Vanessa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peggy and Maria, the founding Coaster Geeks, are soo me, but Alex and The Little Mermaid is me, John the Southerner is me, and weak stomach on the teacups, yeah this is why I can't choose a favourite character.  
> Two chapters left, y'all! They will be going to Hollywood Studios and Animal Kingdom next (they got a park hopper) because of the construction at Hollywood Studios and Animal Kingdom's general lack of things to do. The last day, they are spending at Universal, which they ALSO have a park hopper for. They'll be taking the Hogwarts Express. Because that's the cool way and I think the only way to park hop efficiently.  
> The Speedway is the only thing I'm changing about the real life Disney World in this, I hope, I am probably accidentally changing something about the layout of the parks. Oh well.   
> Les Fraidy Chats- The Fraidy Cats. I hope I was using the right Le, I always forget the difference in situations like this.


End file.
